1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal skinning devices and, more particularly, to animal skinning devices especially adapted for skinning game animals in the field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a game animal, such as a deer, is killed, the skin of the animal is often removed in the field. Most simply and most laboriously, the skin is removed manually. However, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating skinning game animals in the field utilizing the power of a motor vehicle, and the following U. S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,084, 4,317,257, 4,529,240, 5,336,124, and 5,643,073. In each of the above-listed patents, a respective method of skinning is disclosed and a respective apparatus for skinning is disclosed. Each of the respective skinning methods shares some common characteristics. One shared skinning method characteristic is that the respective skin of a carcass is pulled by a vehicle by gripping carcass neck skin at one neck location. Another shared skinning method characteristic is that a single portion of loose skin of a respective carcass is gripped by a single skin gripping device. It has been discovered by the present inventor that it would be desirable, in a skinning method, to grip carcass leg skin for pulling by a vehicle. It has also been discovered by the present inventor that it would be desirable, in a skinning method, to simultaneously grip leg skin on two different legs for pulling by a vehicle.
U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,084, 4,317,257, 4,529,240, 5,336,124, and 5,643,073 can also be considered with respect to the apparatuses disclosed therein. More specifically, U. S. Pat. No. 3,871,084 discloses an animal skinning device which includes a skin gripping loop, a first block having a smooth concave surface located opposite to a portion of the skin gripping loop, and a separately tethered anchor block. To avoid the complexities in properly employing a separately tethered anchor block, it would be desirable if an animal skinning device were provided which does not employ such a separately tethered anchor block. Also, to increase skin gripping power of the portion of the block located opposite the skin gripping loop, it would be desirable for a block located opposite a skin gripping loop to have a bumpy surface rather than a smooth surface.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,317,257 discloses the use of multiple loops of flexible cable for gripping skin of an animal carcass. In this respect, gripped skin is completely surrounded by flexible cable material. However, to increase skin gripping power, it would be desirable if a skin gripping device included a rigid gripping member that is located opposite a portion of a flexible skin gripping cable.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,529,240 discloses an animal skinning device, which, like U. S. Pat. No. 3,871,084 discussed above, employs a smooth block surface located opposite a skin gripping loop. As stated above, it would be desirable for a block located opposite a skin gripping loop to have a bumpy surface.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,336,124 discloses an animal skinning device which employs a sharp spike that projects from a rigid gripping block to a flexible gripping loop. Clearly, the sharp spike can cut through the portion of the skin between the loop and the block. As a result, the gripped skin can be torn, and the grip can be reduced. In this respect, it would be desirable if an animal skinning device were provided that includes blunt, non-cutting bumps on the surface of a rigid gripping block located opposite to a gripping loop. Blunt surface bumps would lessen the likelihood of cutting or tearing the gripped skin.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,643,073 discloses a completely rigid gripping member for gripping animal skin. Without any flexible gripping loop present, the effectiveness of skin gripping may be compromised. Therefore, it would be desirable for an animal skinning device to employ both flexible and rigid skin gripping components.
Still other features would be desirable in an animal skinner method and apparatus. For example, multiple skin gripping cable assemblies are pulled by a common winch or vehicle. In this respect, it would be desirable if the multiple cable assemblies were easily connected to a common hook, which in turn is connected to a cable connected to the winch or vehicle. It would also be desirable if the common hook included an easily operated hook lock to prevent cables connected to the hook from slipping off of the hook.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use an animal skinning devices that are attached to vehicles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an animal skinner method and apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides gripping of carcass leg skin for pulling by a vehicle; (2) provides simultaneously gripping leg skin on two different legs for pulling by a vehicle; (3) does not employ a separately tethered anchor block; (4) employs a rigid block which has a bumpy skin gripping surface; (5) includes a rigid gripping member that is located opposite a portion of a flexible skin gripping cable; (6) includes blunt, non-cutting bumps on the surface of a rigid gripping block located opposite to a gripping loop; (7) employs both flexible and rigid skin gripping components; (8) provides for multiple cable assemblies to be easily connected to a common hook, which in turn is connected to a cable connected to the winch or vehicle; and (9) provides a common hook which includes an easily operated hook lock to prevent cables connected to the hook from slipping off of the hook. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique animal skinner method and apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides an animal skinner apparatus which includes a first cable assembly which includes a first cable-to-hook attachment end and a first cable-toskin attachment end. A second cable assembly includes a second cable-to-hook attachment end and a second cable-to-skin attachment end. A common hook unit is connected to the first cable-to-hook attachment end and the second cable-to-hook attachment end. Each of the first cable-to-skin attachment end and the second cable-to-skin attachment end includes an adjustable loop configuration which includes a portion of flexible cable which has a cable end, a loop portion, and a hook-to-loop portion. A cable guide and skin gripper member is connected to the flexible cable. The cable guide and skin gripper member includes an internal side and an external side, and the internal side includes at least one blunt-end gripper bump. An end tip stop member is fixed to the cable end. Preferably, the cable guide and skin gripper member includes a plurality of blunt-end gripper bumps.
The cable guide and skin gripper member includes a central groove. A first cable reception channel is located on one side of the central groove, and a second cable reception channel located on another side of the central groove. Each of the respective cable guide and skin gripper members includes a pair of blunt-end gripper bumps adjacent to the central groove and straddling a respective cable reception channel. Each of the cable guide and skin gripper members includes a base portion, and the blunt-end gripper bumps extend perpendicularly upward from the base portion.
Each of the first cable-to-hook attachment end and the second cable-to-hook attachment end includes a hook attachment loop and a hook loop lock member fixing the hook attachment loop in a locked loop configuration on the common hook unit. The common hook unit includes a hook latch. Preferably, the hook latch is spring loaded.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of removing skin from an animal carcass is provided which includes the steps of: attaching the carcass to a fixed object; splitting the skin from the inside of all four legs and down the stomach of the carcass; attaching a first cable loop assembly to skin of a first leg of the carcass; attaching a second cable loop assembly to skin of a second leg of the carcass; and pulling both cable loop assemblies from a common hook using a vehicle which is connected to the common hook, whereby the skin is pulled off of the carcass. The fixed object can be a tree. The first and second legs of the carcass can be hind legs. The head of the carcass can be removed prior to pulling on the skin with the vehicle. Also, the first cable loop assembly and the second cable loop assembly include blunt-end gripper bumps that dig into the skin of the carcass when the cable loop assemblies are pulled by the vehicle.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such animal skinner method and apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus which provides gripping of carcass leg skin for pulling by a vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus that provides simultaneously gripping leg skin on two different legs for pulling by a vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus which does not employ a separately tethered anchor block.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus that employs a rigid block which has a bumpy skin gripping surface.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus which includes a rigid gripping member that is located opposite a portion of a flexible skin gripping cable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus that includes blunt, non-cutting bumps on the surface of a rigid gripping block located opposite to a gripping loop.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus which employs both flexible and rigid skin gripping components.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus that provides for multiple cable assemblies to be easily connected to a common hook, which in turn is connected to a cable connected to the winch or vehicle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved animal skinner method and apparatus that provides a common hook which includes an easily operated hook lock to prevent cables connected to the hook from slipping off of the hook.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.